


It's A Hard Life

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened was during the summer before Freshman year of High School. There was something down there, something creating a tent in the front of my skirt. WARNING: QUINN HAS A WERE!PEEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened was during the summer before Freshman year of High School. It started with a burning sensation that settled in the pit of my stomach and quickly spread out to encompass the entirety of my lower abdomen and groin. It lasted for around five minutes and when the feeling subsided I let out a scream of panic. There was something down _there_ , something creating a tent in the front of my skirt. I hesitantly drew up the folds of fabric, pulled the waistband of my panties away from my belly and promptly fainted at the sight I was greeted with.

I woke up a few minutes later, blinking in confusion, certain I’d just had the weirdest dream. My eyes quickly scanned the front of my body, and no, it wasn’t a dream, straining against the confines of my white cotton panties was a completely erect penis.

I bit back another scream at the sight. I couldn’t have my Mother bursting into my room and seeing this... this monstrosity. She’d kick me out, disown me or at the very least there’d be priests and archaic religious rites to try to get rid of it. I just needed to ignore it and hope it would eventually go away on its own.

I found out very quickly that I needed to do something about the current state of arousal it was obviously experiencing. Google informed me of so called ‘morning wood’ and I figured that’s what I was experiencing, only perhaps in my case it was ‘post-change wood’. There were three solutions that were commonly suggested, just leaving it alone, taking a cold shower and masturbating. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the time for the first, I was expected at Cheerio’s practice in less than an hour, and the third was an absolute no, I had no desire to touch it, it was bad enough just looking.

That was how I found myself, twenty minutes later, shivering under the spray of a freezing shower. It wasn’t working. I looked down to see _it_ still bobbing around, engorged to the point of pain now. I had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my hand around the base of the shaft and tugged upwards. The relief was so immediate that, before I could stop myself, I let loose a groan of pleasure. My head fell forward to rest against the tiled wall of the shower as I continued to shuttle my hand up and down. On one pass, my thumb brushed over the tip and the bolt of electricity that slammed through me was almost too much to bear. I moved my hand faster, my hips rocking in time with each stroke, pushing faster into the circle of my fist. My breath was coming hard and fast as a tingling sensation engulfed my whole body, building fast until, with one final jerk of my hips, I came hard, fluid erupting from me to splash the tiles in front, only to be washed away moments later by the still running shower.

I sagged breathless against the wall, reaching blindly to shut off the water. I couldn’t believe what I’d just done. It was so wrong, but in the moment the feeling had been so great that I could no more stop touching it than I could stop breathing. I glanced down again and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that it had finally gone soft. At least now I could leave the house without this problem being obvious to the whole world.

xxxxxx

Over the next year I gradually became used to the additional appendage. The first time, it disappeared after three days. The change back was no less painful than when it appeared, but, thankfully, that too only took around five minutes. It didn’t appear again for another two months, just when I was beginning to think the entire experience had been a very vivid bad dream. After some research, where I discovered a small online community of people who seemed to suffer from the same condition, I came to the conclusion that it would grow instead of getting my period, and over time, I could expect it to become, not only more frequent, but more predictable. If I kept a chart, I could normally pinpoint to the day when it was going to arrive. It made things slightly easier to deal with. At least there would be no more embarrassing instances of it making an appearance in, say church, for example. That was a most humiliating Sunday to say the least - excusing myself from Father Canning’s sermon to go relieve myself in the bathroom. I prayed so hard that evening I had sore spots on my knees for days. I hoped God would understand, He had made me this way and I had to believe He knew I was only trying to protect myself from what would surely happen if I was found out.

Things were going great until the start of my Sophomore year when Rachel Berry happened. I didn’t know what it was about her, but whenever it was that time of the month, I started having real problems with self control any time she was in my line of sight. Until then, other than the ‘post-change wood’, I never had an issue, the thing would just stay calmly in my pants until it disappeared, seventy-two hours later. But Sophomore year brought glee club into my life and put Rachel Berry very firmly on my radar.

The first time it happened, I was taken by surprise. Rachel had just finished one of her many solos and was returning to her seat when she dropped something on the floor. The moment she bent over to retrieve the item and I caught a flash of pale blue panties, I started to get hard. I was so startled by this I immediately dropped my hand to my lap, surreptitiously cupping myself as if to check that it was really happening. Big mistake. The slight stimulation shot currents through me and I felt myself growing bigger by the second. There was nothing I could do but pull a folder over my lap and will my erection away. Thankfully, by the end of glee, I was once again able to stand without embarrassing myself.

Everything was fine again until later that evening when I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. Thoughts from earlier kept surfacing as I saw that flash of blue cotton again and again. I felt a twitch in my pants as I started to get hard and, before I knew what I was doing, my hand was gripping at the base of my cock (yes, I’d grown comfortable enough now that I thought of it as part of me) and was teasing it into full hardness as thoughts of ripping away those panties and plunging deep inside Rachel swam through my mind.

I came hard that night, muffling my harsh pants in a pillow as my hips pumped quickly and I spurted my release over my stomach, imagining my fist was the wet heat of Rachel’s pussy.

My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as I cleaned myself up later. Having a penis three days a month was a problem I’d come to cope with. Having a penis that was apparently attracted to Rachel Berry was not something I _wanted_ to deal with.

A couple of months later I discovered that the ‘Rachel problem’ was apparently not connected to my having a penis at all. That was not something I wanted to deal with, but there was no denying the way my body responded to her, whether or not it was that time of month. For that week’s glee assignment, she’d taken slutty Catholic schoolgirl to new extremes. I couldn’t even tell you what song she was singing; my eyes were glued to her body for the full length of her performance. Her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a generous amount of cleavage and the knot of the tie slug casually around her neck sat snug between the curves of her breasts. The skirt, even shorter than normal, showed off the full length of her legs and, as she moved around the room, those toned thighs, muscles flexing and extending with each step, left me almost drooling in my seat.

I was a quivering mess by the time she finished, the throbbing between my thighs almost too much to bear. I was grateful that she was the last one to perform, I rushed out of the choir room to my car and home. I was touching myself the moment I made it to the safety of my bedroom, eyes clenched tightly shut as I came to thoughts of Rachel wrapping those thighs around my head  as I tongue-fucked her to orgasm.

That was another first. The first time I masturbated without the excuse of having to get rid of an obvious problem. It seemed Rachel was becoming a lot of my firsts and that wouldn’t be the last one.

xxxxxx

As time passed, I began to come to terms with my apparent attraction to Rachel. A couple of years ago if you’d have told me I might be gay I would have probably quoted several Bible passages at you and told you there was absolutely no way. Now, though, it made a weird sort of sense, I could look back on my life and see all the pointers. As for God, well, I was pretty sure He would be okay with it. After accepting He had granted me with an occasional penis, I had come to realise not everything I’d been brought up to believe was the truth and that, as long as I was happy, God was probably happy with me. That still didn’t mean I was ready to deal with the social consequences and so I kept quiet. I really thought I had everything under control until one day, at the beginning of Junior year, everything changed.

I’d grown careless. I miscalculated the days until my next change and so it hit me without warning after Cheerio’s practice. I was lucky in that, by the time I had finished storing the equipment, everyone else had already left, so, when I felt the burning start, I simply slumped on the floor and rested my head against the locker behind me, waiting for the change to finish.

When the pain stopped, I immediately reached under my skirt and pulled my panties down, sighing in relief as my cock sprung free of its confinement. Normally, I made sure to wear boxers the day of the change, they were so much comfier than my regular underwear. I was erect, as always, and was going to have to do something about it before I could leave the school. It was bad enough that I was going to have to leave in my cheerleading outfit, which would do almost nothing to hide the bulge, but with it standing at attention, the tent it would make in my skirt would be obscenely obvious.

I shot a quick look around the locker room. I didn’t expect to see anyone, the staff and students had left hours ago and the janitorial staff wouldn’t arrive until much later, but it paid to be cautious. Satisfied I was alone, I closed my eyes and gripped my cock, pumping in a slow, steady rhythm. The first time I came after a change was always the most intense and it was always over with very quickly. I knew it wouldn’t take me long; the pressure was already building up after only a few strokes.

I was squeezing tighter and moving my hand faster, almost there when I heard it. A gasp. A very human gasp that had not come from my lips. My eyes shot open, immediately landing on a wide-eyed brunette standing slack-jawed in front of me. Her gaze was glued to my crotch as my hand, which seemed to have a mind of its own, continued to shuttle up and down the length of my shaft. Before I could process anything my orgasm hit; think strands of fluid erupting from my cock as I closed my eyes again and moaned in relief.

When my eyes fluttered open a split second later I felt my cheeks flush hot with embarrassment. Rachel was still standing there, eyes bulging as her mouth opened and closed, repeatedly trying to form words.

I was never very good at saying the appropriate thing in awkward situations, but still, I cringed at what came out of my mouth.

“At least now I know how to get you to stop talking when you’re being annoying.” I said.

“You have a... a... but how... I’ve seen you... I mean we’ve changed... I-I don’t...” Rachel moved closer as she spoke, still staring at my crotch. I shifted uncomfortably as she sunk to her knees in front of me. This wasn’t exactly how I wanted anyone to find out. I mean, I _never_ wanted anyone to find out, but if they were going to, I’d have preferred for it not to be like this.

As it was, I didn’t have any choice but to deal with the situation. “It’s only there three days of the month,” I explained. “I don’t really know why it happens, but it does. I normally stay home the day of the change but I miscalculated this month and so...” I gestured vaguely around.

Rachel seemed to have recovered a little from the initial shock and her next words were almost normal. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of such a condition, but I’m sure there’s a lot of medical problems I’ve never heard of,” she said. Then her eyes flicked back down and I squirmed a little under her gaze. “But that doesn’t explain why you were masturbating while you were in _school_.”

“I-uh I’m always aroused straight after the change,” I mumbled. I really didn’t want to be having this conversation, but it was better to get everything out in the open now she knew. It reduced the risk of her running away to report me for jacking off on school premises. “I’ve discovered over time that it’s easier to just deal with it than wait for it to go away on its own.”

“I see. Well, that makes sense, I guess.” Rachel was distracted as she continued to examine my pelvic area. Before I could stop her, she reached out a finger and ran it the length of my shaft.

“What the hell, Rachel!” I shouted out.

“It feels so real,” she said, her thumb joining in the light touch and, oh god, that felt good.

“That’s because it _is_ real,” I said through gritted teeth as I tried to will myself calm. It was no use, I was quickly becoming hard again and Rachel pulled her hand away with a quiet ‘oh’. “What did you expect, Rachel, you can’t just go around touching other people’s junk and expect them not to react.” I was angry and I stood up quickly, trying to get some distance between us, but that was a mistake because it brought my erection level with her mouth and I felt a twitch at the thought of what that mouth could do to me.

It was an absurd situation and I just wanted her to leave so I could take care of matters again before going home and wallowing in the utter embarrassment the day had caused. I was about to ask her to go when she looked up at me, made sure my eyes are following hers then dropped them back down to my cock and licked her lips.

I was done for. Well and truly. There were so many things I should have been doing or saying, not the least of which being to ask why she wasn’t freaking out, but all I could do was stand there and watch as she leant forward and tentatively trailed her tongue the full length of my shaft.

I let loose a groan, which she must have taken as encouragement, because the next thing I knew was the feeling of being enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking me a little further each time and I’d never felt anything so fantastic. She ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of my shaft and then flicked it over the head and my eyes rolled back at the bolt of pleasure that shot through me.

The sound of my laboured breathing and the wet smack of her mouth on me echoed around the room. I was embarrassingly close already and it took all my remaining self control not to hold her in place and thrust hard into her.

“Rachel,” I gasped, tangling my hand in her hair, needing some connection as my orgasm approached. “Fuck Rachel, I’m close, you need to stop or I’m gonna- oh fuck- fuck.” My grip tightened as suddenly my entire length was engulfed in her mouth and the intense feeling that pulsed through me had me twitching and coming in seconds. I let out a grunt as I emptied my pulsing cock into her eager mouth. When I was done, Rachel released me and I slumped to the floor.

“I hope that was okay,” she said. “It’s not something I’ve ever done before.”

“That was more than okay,” I said, still breathing heavily as I slowly recovered. “But why did you do it? Why aren’t you running screaming? Just... why?”

“I wanted to, I’ve wanted to for a while, actually.” Rachel admitted, sliding her eyes across to look at me briefly before dropping her gaze shyly back to the hands that were folded in her lap. “My fathers have always taught me to be open and accepting towards every facet of human sexuality. This... you having a penis, while unusual, doesn’t change the fact that you’re all I’ve been thinking about for months now. I was never going to do anything about it, I never thought there was a chance you might return my affections, but seeing how you responded to my touch, well it was exciting. I apologise if my actions were too forward-“

“No Rachel,” I cut her off, raising my hand to her cheek and forcing her to look at me. “I wanted you as well.”

She smiled then, leaning towards me and bringing our lips together. I was expecting something chaste so her passion surprised me. She swiped at my lips almost immediately and I opened my mouth to her, groaning as her tongue massaged mine. My hands reached out blindly for her and I managed to pull her over so she was straddling my lap.

“Touch me,” she whispered against my mouth. “Please.”

I complied, how could I not? My hands skimmed around her sides, coming to rest beneath her t-shirt. I could feel the trembling of her muscles as I traced a pattern with my thumbs over her stomach. Her breathing grew heavier as I moved my hands further up, taking her t-shirt with them and pulling it over her head. Her bra quickly followed and as her breasts bounced free, I bent down immediately to take one in my mouth. She gasped, pushing herself up into me, one hand coming to rest at the nape of my neck while the other skimmed down my back and under my own shirt, lightly teasing the bare skin there.

“Quinn, fuck!” She moaned as I swirled my tongue around the tight peak of her nipple.

“Do you like that?” I asked, biting down gently before switching to toy with her other breast.

“Ohhh, oh yes! More.” She was grinding into me now, the damp cotton of her panties sliding along my length and I was quickly becoming hard again. She moved her hands around to cup my breasts through my bra, teasing my nipples.

“Take it off,” I said, “I need to feel your hands on me.” She undid it and ripped it and my top off my body in an instant. Her hands were immediately back on my breasts, pinching at the now bare nipples and I groaned. I was fully hard again now and the feel of her grinding into me was driving me crazy with need.

“Can I... I need...” My head was dizzy with lust and I didn’t know how to ask but she seemed to know because she moved quickly, stripping her body of the last remaining pieces of clothing. I pulled my skirt off as well and then we were both sat naked on the locker room floor.

“Lie down,” she said. The cold tiles made me shiver as I complied, but that was soon offset by the heat of her body as she settled herself on top of me. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

I nodded and she shifted forward, gliding the swollen folds of her pussy along my cock. I could feel her wetness coating me and I shuddered, bucking my hips up. “Oh God, Rachel, please. I-I need you.”

She moved up and down a few more time, wiggling her hips and letting out gasps as her clit came into contact with the hard length of my cock. Finally she positioned herself so the head of my cock was pressing against her entrance and we both moaned simultaneously as she slid down.

She was so wet I slid easily into her and when she raised herself back up, I could see the wetness glistening on my shaft. She moved slowly at first, setting a steady pace which I was thankful for because the feel of her tight, hot pussy surrounding me was almost too much to bare.

Soon the pace increased and she fell forward, bracing herself with hands on either side of my head. Her breasts swayed in front of my face as she worked herself harder and faster on top of me and I sucked one into my mouth, teasing the nipple with my teeth.

“Quinn” she panted, her breath hot on my neck. “Oh god, Quinn. Harder.”

I moved my hands to her ass, using them to help push her hard into me as I began to thrust my hips upwards. I could feel her muscles tightening around my cock and I knew she was close.

“I want you to come, Rachel.” I whispered in her ear. “I want you to come all over me. I want to hear you scream my name. Can you do that, Rachel?”

“Fuck, Quinn, yesyesyes.”

She was so close, she was trembling on top of me and I buried myself into her again and again, each time going harder and deeper than before. My ass was slamming repeatedly against the tiles and I was grunting with each thrust, on the verge of coming myself.

“Oh fuck, Rachel, I can’t hold out any more. Come. Now.” I reached between our bodies and pressed my finger against her clit and she was coming, her muscles clenching and releasing as she convulsed on top of me, screaming her release. I followed quickly, gripping at her hips and pumping one last time, groaning out her name as I let go inside of her.

She lay panting on top of me for a while, before finally regaining strength enough to roll off and re-dress herself. I was unsure what to say at this point. I mean, we’d just had sex, on the locker room floor, in school. It wasn’t like that happened every day.

“Uh.” I started but was cut off.

“Quinn, I know what you’re going to say.” I smiled slightly, because apparently she knew more than I did. “I know, after what just happened, there’s the potential for things to get awkward between us. For that reason, I’d like to take the opportunity to ask you out on a date this evening. Perhaps if we have the opportunity to talk about what transpired and what it means we can avert any problems that may arise. Also, I would very much like for you to be my girlfriend and, although it may be a little backwards in this situation, a date is usually a good way to start.”

She looked up and me hopefully and I was powerless to resist. Even if I could have, I’m sure I wouldn’t have wanted to. “Breadstix at 8pm?” I asked.

“See you there.” She said, smiling as she placed a quick kiss on my lips and practically skipped out of the locker room.

I stood with a pretty stupid grin on my face for several minutes before I realised, not only was I still naked, but I had to get home – I had a date to get ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

I eventually managed to gather myself enough to get dressed and make my way home. An hour later and my head was still spinning with thoughts of what we'd done in the locker room. I could barely believe Rachel returned my attraction; after having spent so much of the past eighteen months watching Rachel throw herself at any male who showed her affection, it was almost surreal to think she'd been harbouring feelings for me at the same time.

However, given the amount of times we'd found ourselves in a head-to-head battle over Finn sophomore year, which was just plain amusing now, I guess it wasn't too farfetched to believe that she'd been in a similar situation as me; doing what was expected of oneself rather than what was wanted.

I'd texted her when I arrived home and arranged to pick her up at 7.45pm after I belatedly realised she didn't drive and so would have no means of getting to the restaurant unless her parents dropped her off. This gave me just under another hour to get ready. I'd been pacing in front of my closet for the last twenty minutes, trying to decide on a suitable outfit. With it being that time of the month, my normal date clothes were out, so I was pretty much left with one of the few pairs of jeans I owned. I finally settled on a pair that were fitted enough to show off my ass but loose enough around front to hide the bulge there. I pulled a black tank top out of my dresser and slipped that on, then entered my en suite to finish off my hair and make-up.

After primping in front of the mirror for a good twenty minutes, I was satisfied with how I looked. Giving myself a final once-over in the full length mirror I headed out, stopping to grab my purse and keys from the living room and letting my mom know I'd be back late.

It was a short drive to Rachel's house. I'd never been there before, but her directions were sound and, within no time, I was pulling up into her driveway. It was funny, my heart was beating a little faster than normal as I strode up to her front door. I really shouldn't be nervous, not after everything that had happened earlier, but I was. I lifted a slightly shaking hand to her door and pressed the bell. Rachel swung it open almost immediately; I really wouldn't be surprised if she had been waiting impatiently on the other side.

"Hi Quinn," she greeted me with a wide smile and a quick peck to my cheek. I smiled in return and was about to ask her if she was ready to go when she gestured me inside. "My fathers indicated that they would like to meet you, if that's okay?"

I nodded, suddenly even more unsure of myself; I wasn't expecting this, but, as Rachel linked her arm through mine and propelled me into the living room, years of etiquette training came back to me in an instant. As they rose from the sofa to greet me, I smiled up at them, holding my hand out to each of them in turn.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you, you have a lovely home."

"Hello, Quinn." The tall, black man spoke as he gripped my hand firmly. "Please no 'Mr. Berry's,' it gets confusing when there are two of us! I'm Leroy, my husband is Hiram."

The man's easy smile instantly calmed my nerves and I felt comfortable enough to take in my surroundings. Rachel's house seemed to be everything mine wasn't. There were two comfortable looking sofas with brightly patterned cushions spread out on them facing a large television. In one corner was a bookcase filled with DVDs (even without looking I was sure ninety percent of them would be musicals), and there was one whole wall dedicated to pictures of Rachel at varying stages of her childhood. She looked happy in all of them; whether she was playing on a swing or performing in what appeared to be a school play. It was a stark contrast to the one family portrait that hung in my living room. It was something we were forced into by my father; a photographer came to the house on the same date every year and we all posed, stony faced, for the picture. My father stood behind us, arms outstretched, resting on the backs of my mother's and sister's chairs, looking every bit the stern master of his small clan.

Just as I was about to satisfy my curiosity and go to study the photographs further, Rachel tugged on my arm. "We've got to go," she said. "We don't want to miss our table."

"Of course." I turned to Rachel's fathers, again holding my hand out to shake theirs. "It was lovely to meet you both," I said.

"Likewise, Quinn." Leroy turned to Rachel then, "Remember, sweetie, it's a school night so be home by ten."

"I will Daddy, love you both." Rachel reached up to press a kiss to each of her father's cheeks and followed me out the door.

I reached the car before Rachel and placed myself at the passenger side, holding the door open for her. She looked surprised at the gesture and stopped at the open door.

"As much as I appreciate the gentlemanliness of your actions, Quinn, you should know that you don't have to. It's a ridiculous belief forced on us by society that there is always a man and a woman in any relationship."

"I'm not doing this because I want to be the man in this relationship, Rachel." I really wasn't, even with my once-monthly visitor, I'd never even considered myself remotely masculine. "I know you like romance," I continued. "So let me romance you, let me take you out, pull out your chair for you in the restaurant, pay for the meal, drive you home and give you the perfect goodnight kiss on your doorstep. Then next time, next time you can pay or we can split or whatever you want."

Rachel smiled up at me, her eyes bright in the darkness. "That's very sweet, Quinn. Thank you," she said and stepped into the car.

I closed the door behind her and walked to the driver's side, sliding in and putting the key in the ignition. "Also," I said as I backed the car out onto the street. "I want you to know that despite the fact we've already... y'know..."

"We had sex, Quinn. You can say the word."

I flushed, embarrassed at my complete inability to verbalise what had transpired earlier in the day. It was one thing to think certain thoughts in my head, quite another to hear them out loud. "I'm not quite as direct as you seem to be. Sex is a dirty word in my house."

"It didn't sound like you had any problem with dirty words earlier." Rachel gave me a sly grin and my cheeks reddened further.

"The hormones from the change-uh mess me up. They make me incredibly-uh..."

"Horny?"

"Rachel!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it? At least, that was what I understood from the little you explained in the locker room."

"Yes, okay, they make me horny. So much so that I lose myself sometimes. And, well, what I was trying to say is that, despite what happened earlier, despite the fact that we're doing this completely the wrong way around, I want to get to know you better. I don't want our whole relationship to be based on just sex."

I glanced over at Rachel again as I pulled up to a stoplight, she was smiling at me and I smiled back, reaching out a hand to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You are incredibly sweet, Quinn and I want that too. But, just to be clear, we will be having sex again, won't we?"

"Yes, Rachel, we will."

"Good." She shot me a look that I only caught out of the corner of my eye, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine.

It took another few minutes to arrive at Breadstix and we passed them in comfortable silence, Rachel humming quietly to some tune I didn't know on the radio and I was content just to listen to her. When I'd parked the car in the lot, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and exited the car, walking around to get the door for Rachel. She smiled up at me, linking our arms together once more as we walked into the restaurant.

Once we were seated (we had a booth in the back, and even though there was plenty of space on the opposite side of the table, Rachel chose to sit next to me) and had menus spread out in front of us, Rachel spoke again. "So, how does one go about getting to know a person they've already slept with and have harboured a secret crush on for over two years?"

I coughed around the sip of water I'd just taken. "You've had a crush on me for that long?" I asked.

Rachel nodded. "Since the first moment I saw you. It only grew with time, especially once we were both in glee club together."

"I-I don't know what to say. I can't believe I never knew."

"Well, it's not as if I announced it to the world. I really thought I would never have a chance with you. You're Quinn Fabray, you're pretty, popular, everything I'm not. As far as I was concerned, there wasn't any hope of something coming from my crush so I ignored it. I threw myself at Finn and tried to make myself believe he was everything I wanted. In reality, I think I only wanted him because you had him. It's rather childish, I know." Rachel looked sheepishly down at the table as she finished speaking, twirling the straw from her glass of water between nervous fingers.

"We've both done pretty stupid things in the past. It wasn't until I had actual physical evidence of my attraction that I even admitted it to myself."

"You mean I made you hard?"

The words were spoken lowly, no one else could have heard, but I still spun my head around in a panic, making one hundred percent sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"Rachel!" I admonished her for the second time that evening, shocked she was being so brazen . "I never thought I'd hear you speak like... like that."

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't, but when it's appropriate then why not? Also, there is a small possibility I may like to make you blush. It's really quite charming."

As if my body was responding to her words, I felt my cheeks darken and ducked my head to hide their redness.

"Oh Quinn, I'm teasing you." She placed a hand lightly on my arm, rubbing her thumb gently across the skin.

"I know," I said, "I've just never seen this side of you. I like it, but... this is all so new."

"It is for me, too, but we'll figure things out together." She rested her head on my shoulder then and we went back to studying the menus until the waitress came and took our order. We spoke a little over food. She asked me about my condition, I could tell she was genuinely interested in what caused it so I told her about the first time I changed and some of the research I'd done after. There wasn't much to tell really, other than the small group I'd found online, there wasn't a whole lot of information out there.

"I'm still surprised you didn't go screaming for the hills." I said. Rachel's hand was resting on my knee, she'd moved it there at some point in our conversation, and it now squeezed lightly in reassurance.

"I can't say I wasn't shocked," she said. "But, frankly, once the initial shock had worn off, that fact I'd seen you there, so exposed, touching yourself, I think it might have made me lose my mind a little. It was... it was hot, I had to touch you."

I swallowed hard at her words, noticing that the hand on my knee was now slowly tracing a path higher up my thigh. "On the subject of touching, it's been increasingly difficult to refrain from touching you now that I know I can." Her hand moved higher and my legs seemed to spread open at her touch like they had a mind of their own. Never mind that we were in a restaurant, never mind that the tablecloth barely covered the slow movement of her fingers, I was absolutely powerless to resist. My head fell back and I sunk lower in my seat as her fingers traced the rapidly hardening outline of my erection through the fabric of my jeans.

"Rachel," I hissed. "We can't do this here." The protest died on my lips though when a small gasp escaped at the feel of her cupping me fully and giving a light squeeze.

"Do you know," she said, fingers now working at tugging down the zipper of my jeans. "You made me come so fucking hard earlier." Her hand snaked inside, through the gap she'd created and she rubbed me through my boxers, fingers passing over the sensitive head of my cock, making me whimper and thrust up lightly. "Harder than I've ever managed with myself."

"Oh God," I whispered. My eyes fluttered closed as she continued to tease me. My cock was like steel heat, throbbing in my jeans, and I knew I couldn't take much more before I embarrassed myself by coming in my pants.

"If I could," Rachel said, her breath landing hotly in my ear. "I'd get under the table right now and make you come in my mouth." My cock jumped in her hand at the words, God, I wanted to feel her mouth on me again. "Unfortunately, it appears our waitress is returning." I whined as she removed her hand and quickly zipped me up. My jeans were now uncomfortably tight and I was sure my raging hard-on would be visible to everyone.

"I hope everything was okay with your meal?" The waitress smiled brightly as she collected our plates.

I was still dazed, and barely registered the rest of the conversation. Rachel had apparently asked for the check, however, as it appeared on our table moments later. I paid and we quickly left the restaurant.

As we approached the car, I could no longer resist, and, instead of opening the door for Rachel, I pushed her back into it, immediately pressing my body against hers. I sought out her lips and we kissed frantically, my hands trailing up the back of her thighs and gripping her ass under her skirt.

My mouth left hers to trail a wet path along her jaw to her ear, nipping the lobe between my teeth and making her whimper and press further into me. "God, Rachel, I want you so badly," I moaned into her skin.

"We can't, we're in public, Quinn."

"Get in the car and we won't be," I said, bringing one hand around from her ass and running it over the front of her panties. The feel of her wetness, already soaking through the fabric, only increased my arousal and my cock twitched growing impossibly harder as thoughts of laying her down and driving deep inside her clenching pussy ran through my mind.

"I am not having sex in the backseat of a car." Rachel said, indignation apparently overruling arousal. "It was bad enough that my first time was in a locker room."

"What?" I was shocked. I had no idea she was a virgin before earlier. "Rach, I'm sorry, if I'd have known I wouldn't-"

"It's ok, Quinn. I'm fairly certain I was the driving force in our rendezvous earlier. I wanted it just as much as you, I've already said as much. I just... well, a locker room and the backseat of a car in one day is a little much. On top of that, it's almost time for me to be home. You wouldn't want to give my dads the wrong impression by making me miss curfew on our very first day, would you?"

"No, I guess that wouldn't be a great start." I leaned in to kiss her one last time before opening the door and ushering her inside the car.

The drive home was quiet, I was still fairly stunned that I'd been responsible for taking Rachel's virginity. That was a big deal, but I had to believe her when she said it was okay. I would just have to make sure the next time anything happened between us it was special.

Pulling into Rachel's driveway I put the car in park and hopped out, offering Rachel my hand as we walked to her front door.

"I know it sounds cliché, but I had a really great time tonight," I said.

"Me too," Rachel murmured, pulling me down and placing a soft kiss on my lips. It was surprisingly chaste compared to our earlier ones, but I felt tingles all over when she pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."

"Yeah, goodnight, Rachel."

I waited until I heard the front door lock behind her, before returning to my car and driving home. I had the biggest grin on my face the whole way back and it was still there when I entered my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Needing to unwind before going to sleep, I switched my TV on, absentmindedly flicking through the channels until I found a movie that was just beginning.

Over an hour later, I realised I had no idea what was happening on the screen, my mind kept returning to thoughts of earlier, running the events of the entire day over in my mind.

I was so lost in the memories of what it felt like to be with Rachel, surrounded by the feel of her body, the scent of her arousal, that I barely registered I'd begun stroking my rapidly hardening cock. My hands were Rachel's hands as I remembered sitting in the restaurant, feeling her hot breath in my ear as she whispered dirty thoughts that only I could hear. My hand made a tight fist around my shaft, shuttling up and down as I remembered what her mouth felt like, her tongue painting hot strokes along the length of my shaft.

I was just getting to the good part, I could almost feel lips of Rachel's pussy parting around my cock as she sank the length of it, when the thought struck me and I bolted out of bed, reached for my phone and dialled her number in a second.

She answered on the fourth ring, her voice husky from sleep as she croaked out, "Quinn? It's almost midnight, I was sleeping, what do you want?"

My voice was panicky as I spoke, "Rachel, I was thinking about earlier and we... we had sex and... no protection, God, Rachel, I might be able to get you pregnant, I don't even know if that's possible."

"Quinn, Quinn, breathe, calm down. It's okay."

"It-it is?"

"My fathers have had me on birth control since I started High School. They were worried I might get into a situation where I got carried away or alcohol was involved or, anything really. I thought they were being incredibly overcautious and overprotective, but I guess I should thank them now."

"Oh." Now my momentary panic had been resolved I was feeling slightly sheepish. Then another wave of panic hit as my brain fully registered Rachel's words. "You aren't really going to thank them are you? I don't think I'm quite ready for them to know I'm defiling their daughter, not to mention that I occasionally have the equipment necessary to possibly get her pregnant."

"No Quinn," Rachel laughed at me. "I'm not going to actually thank them."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and there was a beat of silence before Rachel spoke up again.

"So, you were thinking about earlier..."

"Uh-yeah." The catch in my voice was enough to let Rachel guess exactly why I'd been thinking about earlier and I flushed at the implied admission, not knowing if it was permissible to be using thoughts of her to spur me on in my masturbatory fantasies.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Specifics, Quinn. What was I doing?" Rachel's voice was lower with the question and I shivered; apparently thinking about her was allowed.

"Touching me."

"Do you wish I was touching you now?"

"Yes, God yes."

I dropped a hand down to slip under the waistband of my boxers, letting out a low groan as I circled the base of my cock and began to tug upwards. The erection that had waned at the first panicked thought to run through my mind quickly returned, the sound of Rachel's breathing, getting heavier by the second, spurring me on.

"Are you hard for me, Quinn? Are you touching yourself, imagining it's me?"

Oh God, I wanted her here. I remembered the amazing feeling of being enveloped by her hot, wet pussy as she moved on top of me. I wanted her here, I wanted to bury my cock inside her, wanted to hear her panting my name as her pussy clenched around me.

"Fuck, Rachel. I'm hard, so fucking hard."

"Mmmhmmm,"

Rachel moaned and then her breath hitched... was she? "Are you..."

"I'm so wet, Quinn. I wish you were inside me right now, my fingers just aren't enough."

I almost couldn't believe we were doing this, but there was no way I could stop now. My cock throbbed harder as I stroked its length slowly, teasing pre-come into the shaft, making it slicker with every pass. My voice was barely above a whisper as I asked, "How many fingers are you using?"

"Two," she said and I closed my eyes, listening as her breathing became faster, imagining her spread out on her bed, legs wide and hips jerking as she pressed those fingers inside herself again and again. I could almost smell the scent of her arousal and I groaned at the thought of grabbing her fingers from her pussy and cleaning her wetness off them before losing myself in her heat.

"If I were there I'd be inside you. God Rach, you're so fucking hot I can't control myself around you."

"Yes, Quinn, oh my god yes."

"Are you wet enough to add another finger?"

"Yes."

"Do it. Fuck yourself with three fingers, Rach. Fill yourself up and imagine it's me there, thrusting into you."

Rachel let out a high pitched whimper and in the short silence that followed I could actually hear how wet she was. A rhythmic click, click coming through the phone as she fucked herself to the sound of my voice. The pleasure that coursed through my entire body upon hearing that noise, hearing the evidence of exactly how wet she was, made my toes curl and my eyes roll back. I planted my feel flat on the bed and began thrusting my hips in sync with the stroking of my hand. I was so close but I held off, wanting to hear Rachel come apart before I let go.

"Are you close, Rachel?" I asked, my voice sounding low and gravely, even to myself.

"Yes, Quinn, fuck, I need more though."

"Rub your clit. I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." The wet sound of her fingers became more pronounced as she fucked herself harder, faster. The sound of her gasping breath was loud in my ear as she pushed herself closer to the edge.

"Come, Rachel. Come now."

"OhmygodyesQUIIINNN" Her scream as she came was more than enough to trigger my own orgasm, and I grunted as my cock twitched in my hand, thick spurts of come spilling over my stomach.

We were both silent for a while, our panting breaths the only noise as we tried to calm our racing heartbeats. Finally, I spoke, "That was... interesting."

"Better than just your imagination?" Rachel asked.

I laughed before responding. "Much," I said.

"I'm glad. However, I really do need to get some sleep now."

"I'll let you get your beauty sleep then. Do you want a ride to school in the morning?"

"I would love that, Pick me up at seven?"

"I will. Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

I smiled, turning over in bed and placing my phone on the nightstand. It had been one hell of a strange day, but only in the best way. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, what would happen when people at school found out about Rachel and I, but right now, I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd not given too much thought about how we were going to behave around each other in school. I didn't exactly want to hide our relationship, I wasn't ashamed of who I was and although I knew there were going to be repercussions, probably in the form of increased slushie dousing, I was quite prepared to take the fallout. However, I really wanted us both to have some time to adjust to the change in our relationship before we had to deal with the narrow minded majority of McKinley High. Unfortunately, the unthinking way I responded to Rachel wasn't going to make that possible. We lasted approximately fifteen minutes before I unintentionally outed us to a good proportion of the student body.

As planned, I had picked Rachel up before school. We spent most of the drive in silence, the attempt I'd made to start a conversation had quickly ended with Rachel glaring at me. She told me it was my fault she was woefully unprepared for the quiz she had today and that if I expected her to let me distract her at any time in the future, I would drive quietly and let her concentrate on studying for the test.

She was quite adorable, hunched over her notes, mouthing names and dates, occasionally scribbling something down in the margin and I let her be. We arrived in the school parking lot and both jumped out of the car, meeting around front. I grabbed Rachel's hand without really processing my actions, lacing my fingers with hers. She squeezed lightly.

"Are you sure you want to go in there holding hands?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know we haven't had chance to talk about how we're gonna handle school, but holding hands is okay, isn't it?"

"Perfectly." She grinned and we started towards the entrance.

There were a few double takes, which was understandable, really. Even after half the glee club ended up comprised of jocks and Cheerios, we were still at opposite ends of the McKinley social ladder. It was extremely stupid, and although I enjoyed the perks of being at the top, I'd come to the conclusion that some things were worth making a stand for; Rachel was one of them. On the whole, there could have been worse reactions to our entry. Perhaps, I thought, if we could gradually get people used to seeing us together, when we finally let our relationship be known, it wouldn't cause as much of a stir.

As it was closer to the entrance, we headed to my locker first and I collected the books I would need for first period. At Rachel's locker we paused. "Do you want me to walk you to homeroom?" I asked.

"That's really considerate of you, Quinn, but it's entirely unnecessary. You're at the other side of school and I wouldn't want to be responsible for you being late."

"Okay." I didn't argue. I had no problem being late if it meant I got to spend another five minutes with Rachel, but it was pointless to press on something so trivial. "I guess I'll see you after school in glee then." I leaned over to press my lips against hers.

The sound of books falling followed by a small gasp from Rachel echoed loudly in the now quiet hallway.

"Crap," I muttered. "That really wasn't how I wanted the whole school to find out."

Before Rachel could respond, the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom. No one moved so I gave a sweeping glare which seemed to have the desired effect and people started shuffling off to their classrooms. Rachel was still looking shocked so I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay," I said. I wasn't too sure if I was saying that for Rachel or myself.

xxxxxx

The note in my locker was typical Rachel; a formally worded request to meet her in the auditorium during lunch period written on pink stationary and signed with her full name followed by a gold star. I couldn't help but smile. Stowing my books away, I quickly made my way through the school and arrived in the auditorium. Rachel was on stage, sat at the piano and idly playing a few notes, humming along to the melody. I flicked the lock on the door behind me (the person who allowed the auditorium doors to be locked from the inside without a key was both a genius and quite possibly the stupidest person on earth) and made my way to the stage.

"Hi."

"Hello, Quinn." She nodded to the bench next to her and I sat.

"Not that I'm complaining about spending time with you, but why are we here?"

Rachel paused in her playing and turned to face me. "Would it be too forward to say that I just missed you?"

"No, I missed you too." Leaning forward, I closed the small gap between us and brushed my lips against hers. She sighed and leaned her forehead against mine.

"We gave everyone a lot to talk about this morning, didn't we?"

"Yeah." We hadn't had a chance to talk at all since the incident by Rachel's locker, but I'd certainly noticed the stares and the conversations that stopped abruptly as soon as I got within hearing distance. "Let them talk. We can't do anything about it now and it was never my intention to hide our relationship."

"Good. You're all mine, Quinn Fabray and I would shout it from the rooftops, given the opportunity."

"That's good to know. It hasn't been too bad though, has it? I mean, after everything Kurt has had to deal with, I'd hate for you to have to go through that too."

"No, I think being under the assumed protection of the head cheerleader has its advantages. There has been a great deal of pointing and whispering but no one seems to have the courage to say anything to my face. I think that, as long as you still have the backing of the Cheerios, everything will be fine. The student body may not like it, but there's nothing they can do about it."

"I do. I spoke to Coach Sylvester earlier today and she as good as said any Cheerio who has a problem will be off the squad. I would have never thought she'd be so accommodating, even if I am the best head cheerleader she's ever had – her words not mine." I paused, drawing out my next words, "So... now that's settled, I'd really like to be kissing you."

Rachel laughed and shuffled closer, turning sideways to straddle the bench. I mirrored her position, pulling her towards me so her legs were over mine. "Kissing, huh?" She said, her voice low, pupils dilating as her eyes darted around my face, finally landing on my lips. I flicked out my tongue in response to her stare and she leaned closer, her breath warm against my skin as she exhaled. "I do rather enjoy the kissing so I don't suppose it would be too much of a chore."

She cupped my chin and drew our mouths together. Before Rachel, I'd never really understood what people meant when they said they saw fireworks in a kiss, but with only the slightest press of her lips I was seeing stars. The hand at my chin slipped behind my head, drawing me further into the kiss and she dropped her other hand to my hip, fingers hitching my shirt up enough to touch bare skin and skirting along the waistband of my jeans. When she dipped her thumb below my waistband, dragging it across the sensitive skin there, I trembled against her, moaning into the kiss.

It crossed my mind to be embarrassed that a light makeout session and the gentle touch of her fingers were enough to leave me hard and throbbing with need, but all thought fled from my mind when Rachel shifted herself closer to me.

She moved her hands to my back, fingernails scratching slightly over the fabric of my shirt, and rocked her hips forward, pressing herself against me, whimpering each time she came into contact with the hard length of my cock. I moved my hands from where they had been resting on her lower back, bringing them down to skim up the length of her thigh and around to cup her ass under her skirt, kneading the skin and helping her move faster against me. I could feel the heat of her though our clothes as she mashed her pussy against my throbbing cock over and over again.

Our kisses were becoming decidedly more sloppy and uncoordinated so, when Rachel broke to gasp my name, I took the opportunity to move to her neck, scraping over the pulse point with my teeth.

She shivered, pressing into me with more force. "Quinn..." Her voice was shaky, breath coming in shallow gasps. "Quinn... I think I'm..."

"Come for me, Rachel." I bit down on her neck and brought one hand up to pinch at an already erect nipple. The extra stimulation sent her over and she called out my name, shaking in my arms as her orgasm washed through her.

"That was... unexpected," Rachel said a short time later.

There was a touch of embarrassment in her voice when really, there was nothing at all for her to be embarrassed about. I lifted her head up until our eyes locked. "That was incredibly arousing," I said.

"There's just something about you," she said. "I don't seem to have any control over my body when you're around."

"I know. It's like we broke a dam yesterday that's been building for years. I'm not complaining though. I like you out of control."

"I'm fairly confident I could get you to lose control given another five minutes." Rachel reached for the button of my jeans and was just about to release it when the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Fuck, my cock was like a steel bar in my pants and I was sure I would spontaneously combust if I didn't get release. I was just about to suggest we skip next period when Rachel looked up at me regretfully, almost as if she'd read my thoughts. "I have my quiz this period, I really need to get to class." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and removed herself from my lap. I watched her go, straightening her clothes as she walked through the auditorium.

Breathing deeply, I spent five minutes trying to calm the raging heat in my jeans. It wasn't working. I sighed and hoped that, with the bell already having rung, I could make it to my locker without meeting anyone. At least there I could pick up a folder or something that could be strategically placed to hide my obvious arousal.

xxxxxx

The first message came about five minutes into my second class after lunch. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and dug it out, surreptitiously reading the message while holding the phone under the table.

I hope you're not too frustrated. I apologise for not being able to return the favour, but time was against us.

It wasn't like Rachel to break the rules by texting in class, but as she started it, I wondered how far I could push her. Smirking, I typed out my reply quickly.

I'm still hard. I haven't been able to get the image of you coming against me out of my mind since lunch.

It was true, seeing Rachel get so worked up from just kissing me was one of the hottest things I'd ever experienced. I'd been throbbing in my jeans for the last hour, every time I let my mind wander it settled on the expression of Rachel's face as she ground herself into me, shuddering through her orgasm. I wanted her, I wanted her so badly. When her next message came through, I almost did a dance of joy.

Can you excuse yourself from class? If yes, meet me in the second floor janitor's closet immediately.

I wasted no time in requesting a hall pass and escaping the room. My cock was already twitching in anticipation as I headed up the stairs. Rachel was already inside when I entered and she quickly had me pinned against the door, lips sliding against mine. One of her hands reached under my shirt, pulling at a nipple through the fabric of my bra and I groaned, letting my head fall back against the door with a bang.

"Jesus, Rachel," I moaned, then let out a whimper as her other hand reached down to cup me through my jeans.

"You weren't lying," she said, working quickly to unfasten me. Button and fly open she yanked my jeans and underwear down and off, following them and sinking to her knees in front of me. Free of its confines, my cock bobbed in front of her face and as she leaned forward to take it in her mouth, I let out a groan of relief.

I didn't care that it was the middle of the school day, that we were in an unlockable janitor's closet and anyone could walk in. The minute she wrapped her mouth around me all thought flew out of my head and I knew only that I never wanted her to stop. My hands moved automatically to grasp the back of her head and she looked up at me on contact, her eyes wide and dark with lust.

"Fuck, Rachel," I groaned, my hips beginning to move, seeking the heat of her mouth. She mumbled something around the length of my cock, I had no idea what she was trying to say but the vibrations sent shivers through me and I pulled her closer, trying to bury more of myself into that amazing mouth.

She raked her nails up the length of my thighs and around to grip my ass, holding me in place as she switched to letting her tongue trailed a wet path up and down my shaft, sweeping over the tip of my cock and making me shudder and grunt, my eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

"Quinn," Rachel said, between strokes, her voice ragged and needy. "Quinn, I need you inside me."

I didn't want to refuse Rachel, I really didn't, but after managing to take her virginity in a locker room, I had planned on something special for our second time; maybe a candlelit meal, music, all the romance I'd denied her before, finally culminating in our actually making it to a bedroom before ripping each other's clothes off. When I managed to drag myself out of the lust-filled haze I was in and form the words to tell her she didn't look happy at all.

"Quinn, I, more than anyone, am a firm believer in grand romantic gestures," she said, her voice sounding mildly frustrated. "But there's a time and place for them and this isn't one of them. This would be an opportunity for what is commonly referred to as a 'quickie,' so pull my pants down and fuck me already."

Well, when she put it like that...

I picked her up so quickly she let out a squeak of surprise and moved us over to the rickety old desk in the corner, sparing a brief moment to hope it would take Rachel's weight before settling her down on top of it. It creaked, but seemed stable enough. She immediately wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer and grinding into me. Her skirt had bunched up around her waist and I felt the damp cotton of her panties slide against my cock. I pressed harder against her and she whined in frustration.

"How badly do you need me?" I asked.

"Badly, Quinn... please."

I reached between us, hooking my fingers around the waistband of Rachel's panties and pulling downwards. She wiggled her hips and I managed to pull them off, dropping them on the floor by my feet.

Leaning back, Rachel supported her weight on her arms and let her legs drift open, rocking her hips forward. My eyes swept her body, quickly dropping to between her thighs; the folds of her pussy were red and swollen and dripping with arousal. I could smell how wet she was and it left me dizzy with want.

"Please," she whimpered, then "Oh God, yes," when I ran my cock through her wetness and up to press against her clit. A few passes up and down and she was trembling. "Inside, Quinn... fuck me... please."

I groaned, quickly finding the wet give of her pussy with the head of my cock and sinking swiftly into the tightness of it. Rachel squealed, muscles clamping around my cock, drawing me deeper. She brought her legs up to wrap around mine, her heels digging sharply into the side of my calves with every thrust.

"God, Rachel... so good." This was better than her mouth, better than yesterday, better than anything I'd felt before. I was the one in control here, the one responsible for the noises Rachel was making; the gasps and moans, the words she couldn't quite force out but I understood to mean harder, faster, more.

Her hands came up to clutch at me, fingernails digging sharp points into my shoulder blades, as I moved one hand down to circle her clit with my fingers. Her pussy was clenching tighter around me with each thrust and I knew she was close. I moved my fingers harder against her clit and drove deeper inside. Rachel dropped her head to my shoulder, muffling her screams of release in my skin. The feel of her pussy as it spasmed around my cock was enough to send me into my own orgasm and with only a few more thrusts I was coming hard, biting my lip to quell the too-loud moan that wanted to escape.

We stood, wrapped in each other for a little while, trying to calm our rapid heartbeats and ragged breathing. Eventually we broke apart, both realising we'd probably been absent from our respective classes for too long already. Quickly cleaning ourselves up, we searched around for our discarded clothes and got dressed.

At the door, Rachel paused, reaching to pull me down into a kiss.

"You really are a bad influence on me." She said as we broke apart.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

We were both probably right. Being with Rachel was already proving to be the most interesting relationship I'd ever been in. It was two years of hidden feelings and repressed desires finally being allowed to see the light. It had only been a day but I was already happier than I'd been in a long time. And, if the look in her eye was anything to go by, she thought the same.

I yelped suddenly as Rachel slapped my ass playfully. "Back to class," she said, prodding me out the door. "I'm not sure I could ever be in a relationship with someone failing history."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whose fault would that be though?"

She just laughed and headed down the corridor, turning to wave before re-entering her classroom. Heading downstairs, back to my own class, I couldn't hide the wide smile that seemed to have recently become permanently attached to my face.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days went by relatively quickly, I didn't see much of Rachel outside of school and glee practice, what with homework and Cheerio's on my part and Rachel's almost obsessive desire to find the perfect set list for Regionals ("We have to be prepared, Quinn, have you seen Vocal Adrenaline perform? They're really quite spectacular."), we were both really busy.

Of course, we saw each other between classes and made the most of the few minutes we had together, occasionally making use of an empty bathroom for a brief but very hot and heavy makeout session. The things Rachel could make me feel in such a short space of time and with little more than a few kisses and some light groping still astounded me. Although the sex we'd had was fantastic, I was really quite relieve when my three days were over and I was once again sans penis. I was becoming increasingly sympathetic towards Finn and his apparent inability to control himself. The amount of time I spent with a folder or a bag or a carefully placed coat shielding my erection was, quite frankly, embarrassing. Rachel seemed to love it, however, so I couldn't be too embarrassed. She told me that, while I may seem to have trouble controlling my reaction towards her, at least I wasn't prone to spontaneous orgasm after only three minutes of making out. And, the fact that I seemed to have the ability to recover fast and frequently from any orgasm I did have, was really quite nice as well.

School had been quite interesting, those first few days after my accidental outing of our relationship. I was surprised to find out that most of the nasty comments were directed towards the perceived difference in our social status and not the fact that we were both girls. However ridiculous I found the hierarchy to be, it was nice to be on top, and, with the added advantage of Santana and Brittany by my side, well, the few who had any problem with my dating of Rachel were quickly silenced. I did wonder what would have happened if we were boys, not girls. It seemed like two girls being together was not as much of an issue as two guys, perhaps we weren't taken seriously as a couple, perhaps the ignorant masses merely thought it was a ploy to turn the male population on. The catcalls and whooping noises whenever I kissed Rachel in public certainly seemed to support the notion that the males of McKinley found our relationship a turn on.

Although I was pleased there wasn't the anticipated backlash, it was disconcerting to think we were essentially providing fodder for half the school's fantasies. When I mentioned to Rachel that perhaps we shouldn't be so affectionate in public for that very reason she became quite upset.

"I'll not be denied the privilege of kissing my own girlfriend whenever I please," she said. I immediately regretted even bringing it up. She was right, of course. We weren't hiding anything about our relationship and even the most dim-witted of our classmates would eventually have to come to the conclusion that we only had eyes for each other.

Finally, after over a week of not being able to spend any quality time together, we arranged a movie night. Rachel's parents were going out of town for the night and were trusting her to stay by herself. They had implemented a 'no friends over while we're gone' rule but, as Rachel slyly explained, they forgot to include 'no girlfriends' in that rule, so she didn't feel like she was breaking their trust by inviting me over.

"Trust is important," she told me on the drive over to her house. "But my dads also need to learn to be more explicit when dealing with a teenage daughter."

I laughed, squeezing lightly at the hand that was clasped in my own. "I'm sure if they find out they'll be far more specific next time," I said.

Rachel gave me an impish grin. "Well then, you'll have to make sure you've left before they arrive home tomorrow," she said.

We hadn't talked about my staying over, but I suppose it was only to be expected. I was suddenly nervous about the direction the evening would take. While we'd had sex already, we hadn't even come close since my change back had occurred. I'd not had much time to think during our first time, Rachel took control and, well things just happened, but now, I didn't know what I was supposed to do and I was suddenly wishing I'd taken Finn up the one time he had suggested we watched porn together, however unrealistic I knew the vast majority of it to be. I figured at the time it was simply a ploy to get into my pants, and I was still of that opinion, but at least I might have picked up some tips or something that would help.

"You don't have to stay over if you don't want. I just thought..." Rachel's voice trailed off and I glanced over at her. Shit, I was quiet for too long and now she was looking hurt and that wasn't what I intended at all.

"Of course I want to stay," I said, and I did, I was just slightly terrified, but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Good," she replied. "I've selected several movies for us to watch which will most likely run until early morning so it would be far too late for you to drive home on your own."

I suppressed a groan at the thought of which movies Rachel had selected. Knowing her as well as I had come to over the last couple of weeks, I had no doubt in my mind we were in for an evening of musical theatre brought to film. I had nothing against musicals in a general sense, I even quite enjoyed some of them, but the thought of spending several hours watching them, well, it wasn't what I'd call a fun evening. For Rachel, though, I'd be willing to spend a whole weekend with nothing but her company and a box set containing the best of Barbra Streisand, so one evening, well how bad could it be?

xxxxxx

Three hours later and approximately half way through musical number two, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. We'd gone up to Rachel's room almost immediately after arriving at her house and were currently snuggled together on her bed. Given the position of her television in relation to the bed, we were both on our sides, my body spooning hers from behind. At some point during the past few hours, my hand had settled under her shirt and I had begun lightly tracing patterns across the bare skin of her stomach.

In an effort to keep myself awake and also because not touching Rachel was something I was seemingly incapable of, I started moving my hand with slightly more intent. There was a spot, just by her waist, that I'd discovered during one of our brief bathroom makeout sessions, which drove Rachel absolutely crazy. I slid my hand across her body until my thumb hit the right spot, applying the barest hint of pressure before moving away. Rachel shifted slightly, without diverting her attention from the movie, moving her body back into me. I waited a few minutes and moved my hand again, lingering longer. Rachel sighed but otherwise still seemed fully engrossed in what we were watching.

I began to feel my own arousal grow, a dull throb settling between my thighs, as I thought about just flipping Rachel over and taking her then and there. It was strange, but possibly understandable, that my nervousness from earlier seemed to be reducing in line with my heightening arousal. Sure, I was still nervous, but my growing need feel Rachel against me seemed to overrule anything else.

Knowing Rachel's probable reaction if I interrupted our scheduled movie time, I kept my touches light, passable as innocent, but with the hope that I could work her up enough that she'd have no choice but to beg me to touch her with purpose.

I skimmed the waistband of her pants then moved up to circle her belly button, finger dipping inside, once, twice, then when I heard Rachel's breath catch, I moved back to tracing idle patterns on her stomach. The patterns became wider, hands coming closer to her breasts with every movement. I wasn't sure if she realised what I was doing, but her body was reacting to my touch whether she did or she didn't. I could see her chest rising and falling with increased rapidity and the pebbles of her nipples straining against the fabric of her top.

My fingers finally reached high enough to brush the underside of Rachel's braless breasts and she let out a quick breath, turning her head to look at me.

"Sorry," I said. "Watch the movie." She turned back and I smirked, letting my thumb reach up to trace the curve of her breast, but avoiding the sensitive peak of her nipple.

Rachel whined, arched her back into my touch and breathed out my name.

"Watch the movie," I repeated. Rachel bit her lip, eyes returning to the screen.

I allowed my hand to fully cup Rachel's breast now, feeling its weight and squeezing gently. Rachel moved, turning slightly to give me full access to her chest so I could reach both her breasts. I circled the crinkled skin of both areole causing Rachel to whimper, shifting and trying to direct my hands to where she needed me.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie," I said, moving so my mouth was positioned millimetres from Rachel's ear. She shivered when I swiped my tongue along the ridges there. "You picked it, you should watch it."

"Quinn, please..." Rachel's voice trailed off into a hiss when I finally rolled my thumbs over her nipples. "Yesss, god yes."

All pretence of watching the movie fell out the window at that first touch of Rachel's nipples; she twisted in my grip, moving to lie on her back, somehow managing to rip her top over her head in the process.

I fitted myself along her side and brought a hand back to pinch and roll at her nipples, alternating from one to the other, as I watched her reactions, how her breathing became harsher with each passing second and her hips begin to cant upwards into nothing, desperately seeking friction. I laved my tongue along her neck, dipping it into the hollow at the base of her throat, then nipping with teeth at her protruding clavicle before lowering my head further to suck one pert nipple into my mouth. The moan that escaped Rachel's throat as I flicked my tongue rapidly over the tip of her nipple sent a fresh flood of wetness to my core and I began to move against Rachel, hissing out around her breast as my clit connected with the sharpness of her hip.

I continued to pay attention to Rachel's breasts until she was flushed and trembling and her gasps of pleasure had turned into whimpers of need. Trailing a path of licks and kisses and nips down her stomach, I paused at the waistband of her pants to glance up. She was watching my progress through half-lidded eyes.

"Please, Quinn," she said, her voice bordering on desperate. "I need you to touch me."

I hooked my fingers in the top of her pants and pulled them and her panties down and off, pausing to inhale deeply as the scent of her arousal hit my nostrils.

"God, Rachel, you smell amazing," I said. She whined, thrusting her hips up in the air.

"Quinn..."

I settled back between Rachel's thighs, she was so wet that the tops of her thighs were coated and I reached out with my tongue to clean them off. I groaned as the taste of her hit me for the first time. "Fuck, Rach, remind me why I haven't done this before?" I asked.

Rachel didn't answer, instead, she reached down to grasp the back of my head, fingernails digging sharply into my skull as she tried to force my mouth higher. I allowed her to direct me until I was hovering millimetres from the source of her desire. I blew air softly over her clit and she whined.

"Qu-Quinn... don't tease."

Without warning, I swiped me tongue quickly through her folds and up to enclose her clit, gripping it between my lips and battering it back and forth with the tip of my tongue. I brought one hand up to enter her swiftly with two fingers, pumping and curling them, causing Rachel let loose a scream of pleasure

"Oh god, Quinn, yes," she cried out, the fingers in my hair tightening to hold my head in place and her free hand grabbing and twisting desperately at the bed sheets as she tried to gain leverage to thrust harder against my fingers. I could feel Rachel's walls clamping down hard around me and added more force to my movements, twisting and curling inside her, repeatedly hitting the spot that left her keening, begging me not to stop. I moved faster and harder, my tongue and fingers relentlessly driving her higher until, with one final thrust, she was coming, shuddering through her orgasm as she called out my name.

I brought her down slowly, then kissed my way up her body, settling back down beside her. I watched for a few minutes, waiting until her breathing had returned to normal and she opened her eyes lazily to look at me.

She just looked so beautiful laying there in her post-orgasmic haze that the words slipped out of my mouth before I realised I was planning to say them. "I love you," I said. Her eyes widened a fraction and I immediately tried to take the words back, fearing I was being stupid, that it was too soon, but she interrupted me with a kiss.

"It's okay," she said. "It's not too soon if I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped me. "I would really like to show you how much I love you," she said. "But I think you're wearing far too many clothes."

I'd never gotten naked as fast as I did then. From the look in Rachel's eyes, it was going to be a long night, but I was fairly certain I would enjoy every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an out of town showing of a movie Rachel really wanted to see—some foreign film I'd never heard of—and so, as our one month anniversary approached, I made plans for an evening out.

I secretly squared it with her dads and they agreed to extend her curfew by an hour so we would have time to see the film and make the drive home. They'd found out about the nature of our relationship a couple of weeks prior. Unfortunately, they discovered us in a rather compromising position and since then, there'd been an open door policy fully in place and no further sleepovers allowed.

Rachel had tried to argue against the new measures, but her dads wouldn't be swayed. They said there would be no way in hell they'd ever let a boy stay over, so it would be a double standard if they were to change their minds just because I was a girl.

It meant, of course, that we had been sorely lacking in alone time since then and this trip would be the first time we'd be completely without adult supervision for more than a few minutes at a time.

On the evening of the movie, I arrived at Rachel's house shortly after five o'clock. Rachel knew we were going out, but she had no idea what we were actually going to do. I was slightly nervous as I knocked on her front door, shuffling from one foot to the other as I waited for someone to answer. I really hoped that she would like the evening I had planned.

Rachel's daddy opened the door after a few seconds and smiled in greeting before gesturing me inside.

 _ **"**_ Rachel!" He shouted in the direction of the stairs. "Your date's here."

I could just about hear Rachel replying that she would be down in a minute and so hovered in the doorway, looking across to the stairs.

When Rachel finally came down, it was well worth the wait, she looked absolutely stunning, and when I told her as much, she thanked me, the blush rising up her face one of the cutest things I'd ever seen.

We made our way out to the car, after being reminded of Rachel's curfew by the scary Mr. Berry, and set off for our evening together.

The ride was spent mostly with Rachel trying to pry from me the details of what we would be doing, but I refused to tell her. Instead, I turned up the radio and sang along to an oldies station. Rachel pouted, of course, but the look on her face throughout the drive was worth it for the squeal of delight she gave upon arrival at the movie theatre.

We purchased tickets and quickly made our way through, Rachel leading me to seats in the back row. I arched my eyebrow at her in question and she just laughed and said, " It wouldn't be a proper date without some light groping in the back of the theatre."

 _ **"**_ I thought you wanted to  _watch_ this movie," I replied.

 _ **"**_ I do. But I've also seen it several times at home, so I know which parts are safe for you to miss."

Well, I wasn't going to turn down any opportunity for a make out session with Rachel, so I just slid quietly in my seat and waited for the previews to start.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie when I first felt Rachel's hand move. She had been resting it on my thigh, just lightly gripping on occasion, whenever something dramatic happened onscreen. Now, however, she was moving it.  _Higher_. This wasn't exactly what I thought she meant with 'light groping' and I didn't want to be thrown out, so I pushed her hand back down.

Rachel didn't look at me, just squeezed my leg and moved her hand again. This time, I shifted in my seat, my legs moving further apart, almost on instinct, to allow her hand to settle between my thighs, cupping me through my jeans. I had learnt very quickly in our relationship that what Rachel wanted, Rachel generally got. And really, I didn't actually  _want_ to stop her, I just thought I  _should_.

I was already semi-hard, my cock responded to her touch in seconds as she stroked the outline of it until I was straining against my jeans and muttering curses under my breath at her actions.

I didn't dare speak, knowing my voice would probably come out loud and croaky and, in any case, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her to stop or to unzip my jeans. In the end, the decision was made for me, when she pulled her hand away, settling it back on the lower half of my thigh.

I let out a quiet groan and Rachel had the cheek to turn to me and tell me to be quiet! I glowered at her, but she just smiled sweetly and turned back to the screen.

We sat for what must have been another ten minutes, Rachel seemingly engrossed in the movie while I was trying to calm myself down.

Nothing was working and I was just contemplating going to the bathroom to take care of things myself when Rachel's hand was back, teasing me with her light strokes, inching the zipper on my jeans down so slowly I thought I was going to go insane. 

 _ **"**_ Fuck, Rach," I said as loudly as I dared. She just shot a smirk at me then reached inside my jeans and boxers, gripping the rock hard length of my cock and squeezing lightly as she stroked up. My hips jerked upwards, chasing her movements. There wasn't a lot of room, but Rachel made it work for her, and soon I was panting lightly, seconds away from coming.

Then she stopped.

I let out a whine as she pulled her hand away completely, zipping me up and sitting back with a smug look on her face. I spent the rest of the movie uncomfortably shifting in my seat, fuming at the teasing I'd been given and, even later, as we made the short trip back to the car, all I could think about was just dragging Rachel down one of the alleys we passed and taking her against the wall. There was no time, though; we had a curfew to stick to and I really didn't want to disappoint her dads.

When we reached the car and each settled in our seats, I couldn't help but have to readjust myself. Rachel looked over with a smirk then said, "Feeling a bit uncomfortable there?"

It didn't really deserve a response, so I just glared at her, which of course, made her smirk even wider.

I pulled out of the car park and began the drive home, humming softly along to the radio as I navigated us out of town and onto the road home.

 _ **"**_ You know," Rachel said, "We could stop at a motel somewhere, I'm sure my dads would be understanding if we told them your car broke down. And then I'd have you all to myself all night..." She moved in her seat, turning sideways and reaching out to place her hand high on my thigh. I shuddered as she caressed me, squeezing and releasing her hand with a firm grip. "Think of the things we could do, Quinn."

 _ **"**_ Rachel... please." I bit my lip, willing my body not to react to her words or her touch. It was hard because, god, I wanted her so badly, but her dads would  _know_. "We  _can't_."

 _ **"**_ I can see you want me, Quinn." Her hand moved higher, palming me through my jeans and I did shudder then. "So hard for me," she said, her voice low and thick with arousal.

I whimpered and my cock twitched as she began to stroke me in earnest.

 _ **"**_ Jesus, Rach. I need-fuck, just take it out...  _touch me_."

I tried to concentrate on the road, on not getting us killed, but as soon as she lowered the zipper on my jeans and slipped her hand into my boxers, I was just  _done_. Her small hand circled the base of my cock and tugged upwards and I let out a strangled noise I almost didn't recognise as my own. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as my body tried to thrust into her hand.

We were going to die. We were going to die and it would be all my fault. Rachel just felt so good after weeks of coming on my own hand and I couldn't tell her to stop, I needed her so badly. Her thumb swiped over the sensitive tip of my cock and I groaned. My eyes wanted to roll back in my head and I barely kept them on the road.

 _ **"**_ Rach, we're gonna crash," I hissed.

 _ **"**_ Pull over. Let me finish you."

I didn't think twice, pulling the car into the side of the road and throwing it in park. Immediately, Rachel was unfastening her seat belt and reaching over to pull me into a deep kiss, the hand on my cock moving faster and now I didn't have to worry about keeping my foot steady on the accelerator pedal, I was thrusting up, urging her on.

 _ **"**_ God, I want to be inside you," I whimpered when Rachel pulled away from the kiss to gasp in deep lungfuls of air. We were both panting heavily, our breath fogging up the windows, and I wondered...

 _ **"**_ Take your panties off and come here," I said, reaching down to find the lever to push the seat back as far as it would go. Rachel wiggled out of her underwear and dropped them on the floor of the car. I tugged on her hand and she managed to throw one leg half over my lap.

My hands immediately went to her thighs, and I slid my palms up, then round to cup her ass, kneading the firm muscle and causing a tremor to run through Rachel's whole body.

Rachel whined out my name as I reached to open the top two buttons on her shirt and push down her bra. Her breasts came free and I immediately drew one into my mouth, grazing her hardening nipple with my teeth.

 _ **"**_ Baby," she said breathlessly, then cried out softly as I bit down on the nipple I had captured between my teeth. "Baby, there's not enough room for this."

She was right, because she was only half over my side of the car and couldn't really move any further, but god, I didn't want to stop. I needed to feel her, needed to hear her moan and clench around me as I buried myself inside her pussy... I just  _needed_ her.

I pulled back and gently pushed until she slid back over to her seat with a disappointed sigh, but wasn't finished. Moving quickly, I got out of the car and made my way around to the passenger side, opening the door for Rachel.

 _ **"**_ What are you—"

 _ **"**_ Get out of the car and bend over," I said and Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock before she said, "I really don't think that's a good idea, Quinn."

I leaned in and placed my hand on her leg. "Are you telling me," I said, trailing my hand upwards at a torturous pace, "that when I reach your pussy, I'm not going to find it absolutely soaked and just  _begging_ to be fucked?"

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head before looking at me almost helplessly and saying, "God, Quinn... I can't believe we're doing this..."

I helped her out of the car and pulled her into a kiss, my tongue immediately flicking out against the seam of her lips. Rachel opened her mouth to groan and I darted my tongue inside. Her fingernails dug into my hips, pulling me roughly against her so she could grind herself shamelessly into the hard length my cock.

Breaking the kiss, I trailed my mouth along Rachel's jaw and up to nip at her earlobe, hard enough to make her cry out and jerk in my arms. "Bend over," I said. "Let me take care of you."

 _ **"**_ Quickly," she replied. "Someone might come and—"

 _ **"**_ And don't try to tell me that doesn't just turn you on even more."

Rachel whimpered and moved down the car slightly to lean over the hood, bracing her hands and looking back at me over her shoulder. Her face was flushed, her eyes dark and she looked every bit as desperate as I felt.

She spread her legs a little, and my cock twitched in response. God, she was amazing bent over like that, skirt hiked up around her hips, ass swaying as she tried to urge me into action. Moving forward until I was behind her, I shimmied my jeans and boxers down just enough to free myself and gripped the base of my cock, guiding myself forward.

I stifled a groan as the head of my cock slid through her wetness. "Jesus fuck, Rach, you are absolutely  _drenched_ ," I said. Rachel's only response was a grunt as I slid myself smoothly inside her.

 _ **"**_ Fuck, baby, you have no idea how good you feel right now," I murmured as I began to move with purpose, long strokes that had Rachel panting and rocking back to meet my every thrust.

 _ **"**_ Quinn... oh fuck," she moaned. "Quinn... harder, baby,  _harder_."

I could feel her tight and hot and  _wet_ around my cock, her muscles clenching, trying to keep me inside. I wasn't going to last, the teasing Rachel had put me through all evening catching up to me as I snapped my hips again and again.

I reached around, sliding two fingers either side of Rachel's clit and rubbing in just the pattern that I knew could get her off in seconds. She shuddered against me, her hands scrabbling along the hood of my car, fists opening and closing against nothing as she neared her orgasm.

 _ **"**_ C'mon, Rach," I murmured. "Someone could come... you said it yourself..." I felt her tighten further and cry out at the reminder of where we were and I laughed breathlessly. "You really  _do_ like that idea, don't you?" I asked. "The thought of someone driving past and seeing you being so thoroughly fucked... that you're so desperate you'll just bend over and take it on the side of the road."

_**"** _ _Oh fuck._ _**"** _

_**"**_ God, I want to feel you come, Rach." I said and that was enough for her, I felt her muscles clamping down spasmodically around my cock as she came, her entire body shuddering with the force of it. Her orgasm took me right to the edge and, with a few more thrusts, I emptied myself in side of her, a hoarse cry escaping my throat as I came.

We lay panting against each other for a short while, but then I remembered where we were and moved away from Rachel, allowing her to stand up and readjust her clothing. Her legs were still trembling as she looked at me with a dazed expression. "Holy crap," she said. "I always knew I had a slight exhibitionist streak in me, but that was amazing."

 _ **"**_ I know," I agreed.

She reached up to press a quick kiss to my lips before slipping back into her seat. "Come on," she said. "I do have a curfew, after all. You wouldn't want to deal with the wrath of my daddies, were you to get me home late."

I thought about protesting that statement, any lateness was one hundred percent Rachel's fault. But then I remembered the look on her dad's face when he had walked in on us two weeks ago and just hurried around to the driver's side, determined to get Rachel home safe and sound by the designated time.


End file.
